


Angelic

by missgnutmeg



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Jpop, Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gackt is so beautiful when he sleeps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. Gods. I cannot believe I fucking wrote this. Please, PLEASE don't let nekochancutecat (lj) implant any further plotbunnies in my head. So. Wrong. >.

There is truly something special about watching one's lover as they sleep. Their stillness and silence give them an almost angellic quality which seems to be lost in the constant movement that comes with wakefulness. This is something Hyde had always noticed about Gackt; the way he seemed so serene and peaceful as he slept, his very existance seeming to be a miracle.

Hyde had spent countless hours watching Gackt's slumber after their various sexual encounters, but he'd never been able to get over just how beautiful Gackt appeared. This morning, like so many others, Hyde found himself looking over Gackt's still form and marvelling at his chiselled beauty.

 

He reached out his hand, gently caressing the auburn haired vocalist's naked chest. So soft/ Then his hand wandered up to that flawless face, toughing the smooth cheek before leaning in to claim those slightly parted rosy lips.

It was a gentle kiss, Hyde's tongue slipping slowly inside the warm mouth to explore its familiar spanse. Gackt's head shifted slightly, but he made no complaint to the action.

Hyde's hands began to wander again, drifting downward, touching ever part almost as the he were trying to memorize every last inch of the taller man's body. Finally, his hands reached Gackt's thighs and he carefully spread them apart without disturbing the other man overly much.

Such detailed exploration of his lover's body had caused Hyde to become quite aroused, the hardened flesh between his legs being a clear indicator of his desire. Without waiting for his lover's consent, Hyde lubricated himself and slipped between Gackt's legs, pressing his heated need into the man's body.

The fit was a little tighter than usual, but he still continued pushing himself until he was completely nuzzled inside of Gackt. He sat like that for a moment, adjusting to the closeness of Gackt's muscles. As he started to thrust, it was with a deep and slow rhythm. A tender love making, as opposed to the needful lust he so often gave in to with this partner.

Hyde's movements continued, moans escaping his lips as the pleasure increased until he reached his final climax. After all his seed spurted within Gackt, the small man collapsed against his lover's still chest, trembling and sweaty.

Now that it was over, the small man lay his head agaisnt the taller man's shoulder and began to sob softly. "Why did you leave me?" Hyde asked accusingly of the motionless form beneath him. "I love you."

He didn't receive a response. Nor did he truly expect one. Gackt had passed away sometime during the night before, while Hyde had been sleeping in his arms.

 

Hyde couldn't help but notice the angelic air Gackt seemed to adopt as he slumbered. Even in his final repose, it still remained about him.


End file.
